The Royal Masquerade
The Royal Masquerade is an upcoming book to Choices. It is the first and thus far the only book of The Royal Masquerade series. Chronologically, it is a sequel series to The Crown & The Flame and a prequel series to The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir respectively. Summary It's the night of the Royal Masquerade, but will a lowly scribe like you get to attend? Choose your House, change your fate, and pursue love in this romantic epic! Chapters TBA Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information The Royal Masquerade .png|''The Royal Masquerade'' Banner Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule The Royal Masquerade IG ad.jpg|TRM on the Ad section for the Choices IG page The Royal Masquerade IG Ad 2.jpg|Second TRM Ad from Choices IG page October Choices Insider - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (October Edition) - Release Schedule TRM Sneak Peek 1 House Aster.png|Sneak Peek #1 - House Aster Miscellaneous Promotional Videos Choices - The Royal Masquerade, Teaser 1 Choices - The Royal Masquerade, Teaser 2 Choices - The Royal Masquerade, Teaser 3-0 Spoilers * On July 5, 2019, PB teased in one of their blogposts that one of the upcoming books they have in store for Choices players is a historical fiction book where the players will fight for power in a Renaissance-era court. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa * On August 16, 2019, PB mentioned in their blogpost, "Three Years of Choices", that this book is currently being worked on along with other projects in the upcoming months.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/16/three-years-of-choices * On September 6, 2019, via Choices Insiders, the official title for the book was released.https://mailchi.mp/ebf9fc946d4a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-277833?e=365d4b19a6 ** The official description was also revealed in the following "Choose your House, alter your fate, and pursue love or alliances in The Royal Masquerade, a romantic epic set in the Cordonian Renaissance!" * On September 9, 2019, via a Choices Blog, it was revealed that this is in fact in the same universe as The Crown & The Flame and The Royal Romance series.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/9/the-royal-masquerade ** They also confirmed that we would get to know the existing characters' ancestors and descendants, and shape the story! * On September 10, 2019, PB confirmed this book is gender-locked.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1171510548996878336?s=20 * On September 23, 2019, similar to the way in which Deanest found the Nighbound book covers and Silvrowl12 found the Wishful Thinking cover, BigLenny discovered that the same happened for this book as the potential poster was already available to view. Similarly, in order to see it, go to the Choices official Instagram. Hit the three dots in the top right corner, then hit "About This Account", then select "Active Ads" on the menu that pops up. If you scroll, you'll see the ad itself. * On September 30, 2019, the first teaser was released and confirmed that it will be released in October. It was also stated that the story will take place in the 1600s.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1178834208275324928 * A second teaser trailer was released on October 3, 2019.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1179918258046029824 * On October 7, 2019, PB released a video and revealed the release date being October 18th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1181317442418565122?s=19 * On October 8, 2019, PB released the first sneak peek presenting House Aster.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1181707492755030018 Trivia References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:The Royal Masquerade Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead